Star's Romantic Movie
by Wintrz Papa
Summary: An 'alien' princess decides that she wants to make a movie about love, and who knows more about love than a Love God? Bad news bear, the Love Gods aren't as they seem, and relationship troubles between some stupid teenagers making REALLY bad chooses.
1. ProLog (Remastered)

"My love, I can't allow you to run away from your life." A hunk of a man barely keeps in the same tone as he speaks to a unnaturally attractive women.

"Oh Hauns, I love you. I'll stay with you for-ev-er." She sarcastically says as she clearly looks at something off screen.

The man starts holding her and proceeds to barely kiss her on the cheek. As though she might hurt him, which may be a real concern.

The last moment of the film is of her pushing the man away right before the credits play. Showing off the skill that it took to edit this film.

It starts to shows the names of the people who are most likely regretting their decision to be apart of the movie, but glad that this movie was able to make back it's money, even though the budget was lower than what a homeless person has in a year.

While that happens, two individuals sit on a couch watching the said film.

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" A little teenage girl with blonde hair screamed with enjoyment.

"Marco, tell me that wasn't just the best thing you ever seen with your eyes!" She proceeds to scream at her partner in crime, an also fourteen year old person, but his like Mexican or just Hispanic.

As he nonchalantly sits in his spot watching his possible mentally unstable friend just freak out about some trashy movie. "Well, Star," He starts to say as he sighs in laughter, "if you thought that was amazing, then you're going to flip when you watch an actual romantic movie."

He goes on as he slides off the couch into a standing position. He stands up and turns to see the face of the female with wide open eyes staring him down, instead of pondering on what she may be thinking, Marco makes his way towards the stairs of the house.

"Well, I'm off to get some shut eye. We've got a school day tomorrow." The responsible boy goes his way, until a faint moan radiates from his foreign exchange house buddy.

Worry builds up in him as he walks to the stairs, that he stops before taking his first step and looks back at the possible mess of a girl.

He sees a girl sitting on a couch with credits lighting her unbelievable face as she sits their questioning what is the meaning of the universe.

"Uh, Star?" The Hispanic boy, that for some non-racist reason is good at making nachos, worriedly returns to his female partner.

He makes his way, but is still unsure of the situation, eventfully he looks at her, than the TV, than back at her.

"Marco?" Star nervously asked. As his reply, he mainly gives her a stare of confusion. "What if we made a rom-com like that." She steadily claims as she visibly shakes.


	2. Seed of Adventure (Remastered)

**Hey, I'm here saying this has been redone for the purpose that it was trashy. I just want to say, "How about you do something with your life?"**

Star sat unnaturally on the couch with a smile that could give anyone the shutters. "We could, like, have our friends be in it." Star starts shooting random idea, as if she was trying to release them, before the built up in her brain and explode. "Janna would be like the one chick in the movie that motived the guy to makes the moves."

Marco sat there, allowing his friends fire ideas, just in hopes that he could get to sleep faster.

"Oh my gosh!" Star, starting to burst at the edge, develop her master plan.

Star stared, with her devilish eyes, at him before telling him as if he would somehow catch onto what she had in her brain.

"We could have you as the main man," The young little girl seemingly acted as if she had no understanding of the real world, "and Jackie," This instantly striked Marco with dread, " as the girl."

"Uh, Star," Marco just disappointingly put his fingers to his corner of his eyelids above his nose as he closed his eyes, "I'm not into Jackie anymore."

Star grew dumbfounded, with an expression that showed a great deal of shock. "Oh, Marco." She said sympathetically. "I didn't know. I…" Star grew not only sad, but, as well, upset. "I just thought that, you know, you would tell me about that."

"I just didn't think that it was really important to tell." The light bronze young man lazily sat at the couch.

"Well," Star wondered about it herself, "its okay, it's your feeling." Not really feeling resolve, still was curious.

"So when did you stop liking her?"

"I... don't know. It just kind of happened. One day I liked her, the next," Marco, not sure himself, lift himself up form the jaws of the cushions, "I don't."

Silence falls between the two teenagers.

"Well I guess I'll let this slides, but," She removes herself from the couch, "you still can help me make a movie." She proceeds to wave goodbye to Marco as she walks up the stair, assumingly to her room.

"God, why can't being a teenager be more of a stable experience?" Marco ask himself, before he slowly drifted back into the cushions, being taking to his dreams.


	3. Jackie & The Lovely Idea

" _GASP_!" Star sneakingly squealed. Shouting out the word, not the sound.

Jackie Lynn, the rad skater chick of the school, braking her trances from skating on her rad board. She peers over towards a small bush on the side of the sidewalk.

" _Star_?" Jackie calls out as she presses her radical skater board into a stop. Only response from the pile of leaves of a plant was silence, and also a visible path to see someone with blond hair sitting behind it, because bushes aren't really that thick enough to **not** be able to see though them.

"Hey, Star what are yo _-"_ Jackie Lynn stops before she finished her sentence as Star rockets up from behind the bush. She gives Jackie a nervous look, as she tries to distracted her from seeing her partner.

" _I... was..."_ as she fumbles on her words, Janna pops up as well.

"Star's just trying to say that we were just hiding out so that we can scare Mango." Janna giving an already formulated excuse.

Star, still as nervous as ever, attempts to shake her head in agreement in a calm fashion, but just bobs her head in complete cluelessness. "Hey, that's what we were doing, not spying on the couples acro-" Janna covers her mouth with hers, "Yeah, just pranking our _**bud**_."

Jackie, not really concern about the situation, gives a simple okay and skates away.

Janna waits some seconds as she watches Jackie roll away, then removes her hand from Star and sighs.

"Star," Janna disappointedly glances at her. "what was that. You almost got us caught."

"I, ugh..." Star finally recovers back from her panic attack right into feeling bad as did almost ruin the plan.

"Star, if you want to learn about love, then you got to listen to the best person that knows about, " As Janna was talking star got an idea, "and now, **I say** , watch couples as they."

"Janna!" Star says as she goes back into her immature nature. "Do you know who would know everything about love!?"

"Me." Janna seriously expels out of her mouth.

"No, the Love Family!" Squeals out as though it was the best plan to ever lay before.

"Who are the Love Family?"

"Well," Star unnervingly looks at the ground for a second, "they're only are mentioned in old legends, as a family of gods that are able to control love." She returns her gaze back.

"But, what does a fairy tale character have to do with us?" Janna chillily argues as she lays herself back on the ground to rest.

"Well, if their real, we'll be able to find them."

"And what if we don't."

"Then we go back to gaining data form looking at really young couples kissing in a public area."


	4. Search

**Author-ish here. I would like to point out the fact that 100.31% of other Author beginnings have the classic, "I DON'T OWN (Insert the story their fiction is base off of). Please No Sue!"**

A single flower stands in a small clearing.

It shows no fear.

It shows no hate.

It shows no love.

Yet, it stands there prideful among the other plants. Showing off its abundance of colors on it. Taunting anything to come near.

As if taking the dare, a small object crushes the flower. The plant-killer simply stares of into the abyss of the world, with it's teeth touching the ground. It's only distinct feature is a single horn on it upper jaw that protrudes from the rest of its face. This thing that shows no regard for the life of the flower isn't a real creature, but simply a boot that is made to look like a creature.

The owner of this boot stands far more prideful than the dead plant under her.

"Janna, do you see anything?" Star calls out for her friend as they search for some form of residency in this odd dimension.

A small sigh comes from the partner, "Nothin'" The overly complexity of emotions that forms a body says.

Star, not wasting any time. She needed something to occur. Thing is, that things don't just happen.

"You're not going to find someone so easily, when they don't want to be found." The voice echoes from the encrypted book.

Star instinctively opens the glossary of magical spells. Revealing a small floating blue man.

He slowly rotates facing away from the young princess. "Or perhaps you'll looking for something that doesn't even exist." His nonchalant mannerisms showing his personal views on the subject.

"What?" Janna creeps herself back into the frame. "What did you say little man?"

"Nothing," His momentum allowing him to keep rotating, "beside you're wasting your time." He flicks his finger at the pair.

"No. no. no. I swear that I heard something about people that control love," Star recollects on her memories, "or something."

"You're correct on that fact, but they aren't," The book man hesitates, "meant to be discuss."

The blonde's eyes begins to sparkling. Her mouth starts watering.

"The Butterfly family isn't on the good terms with who you're seeking."

"Why?" Janna question.

"I'm going to suggest you ask your mother."

 **Zoowemama I just watch the Battle for Mewni. That was pretty awesome.**


	5. A Loving Tale

**I realize the tone of the story changed very heavily. I was really passive aggressive with my wording at the beginning.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: How aboat you figt me? I'll write short stoy if I wnt..**

 **(My B, I haven't really been doing writing a whole lot. Thanks for the reviews, that's mainly the reason I have lost my passion for this)**

Rushing though the halls of Butterfly Castle.

Star and her companion, Janna being more dragged than walking. Wondered for where the Queen could be.

"River is still upset about it." The voice of an elderly women gave the perfect hints to where she was. "He knows better than to teach her such things."

The pair find where the voice was hiding behind. That being a large door what had carvings that would give anyone, paying attention, the hint that this wasn't just any door, but the door to the royal bedroom.

Star slowly opens the door, it giving off only a like creaking noise, but not enough to get the Queen to look away form her mirror.

Star slides her head though the opening, trying to get a glimpse of who she is talking too.

"It doesn't matter," The suddenness of the situation made Star retreat to behind the door, "his influence..." The Queen becomes flustered. "The best traits River has, isn't the traits Star is picking up from him. She's way too disorderly."

The future queen stood listening to her mother. She looks at Janna, as if she could some how change how her mother felt about her.

Instead, Janna moves past Star, closing the door.

Star gets the signal that this was a bust and starts her way down the hall with her droopy sad face.

Interrupting her, a few knocks comes from behind her.

Star slowly looks back, seeing Janna confused herself, but clearly having her hand hovering besides the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Moon quickly saying goodbye to her friend and ending the call.

"No, I don't,"

"Star is that you?" Moon raises from her chair.

"Kind of,"

"Well, then just come in" Mrs. Butterfly stares at the door puzzling.

The overlying large door slowly creeps open.

"Star, what do you want."

Burying all her self insecurities, Star jumps into the room. "Oh, hey."

Moon, taking a back, stares at her. "Why, hello Star. Is something the matter?"

Star, shifting her weight. "Well, I was wondering about a legend, or something," she ponder on her thoughts, "about some kind of family that controls love."

Moon, again, stared at Star. "You mean the Love family?"

"Yeah." The princess finally getting closer to what she wanted.

"What brings that up?"

"Well, me and a friend have some questions about love." Star says, disregarding grammar.

"Oh my." Moon was soon flushed with redness on her cheeks. "You know, you can ask me about that. It's natural for you to be... curious." She soon started losing her ability to create words. "I was having similar questions when I was just a bit older when I met my _friend_. But of course, I didn't have a mother to ask. I just kind of,"

"Wait," Star interrupted her, "I didn't know you had any friends when you where a kid."

"Well, of course I had _friends_ , every girl has them."

"That's interesting, cause I thought Janna and I where the only ones looking for answers." Star finally understanding grammar a little.

"Janna?" Moon grew even more flustered

"Hey, me, Janna, and Marco," the Queen almost faints, "are making a romantic comedy movie."

(insert the ba-da-ching sound effect after _romantic comedy_ part)

"Oh, a movie?"

"Yeah, we where going to ask about how we can portray Love in a story, but none of us knows anything about it."

A loud disapproval cough comes from the hallway.

"Oh, thank goodness." Queen Butterfly loosen from her tension. "Well, I'm not sure that I know how to."

Star stands there dumbfounded. "But didn't you say you had the same questions?"

"Star I thought you were asking about something else."

"Well, if you don't know how, then can you help me find the Love family?" Star lightly pleaded.

"I don't think so." Moon returns to her less sympathetic mood.

"But why, Mom?"

"Cause we, the Butterfly family, aren't on good terms with them."

"Yeah, that's what Glossaryck said"

Mrs. Butterfly gestures for them to sit down. "What else did he say about them."

Star eagerly accepting the offer to get off her feet, "Nothing else, he just said to ask you."

"Well, sense you heard it when you were younger and want to find them, and that I'm not going to stop you, I'll tell you the story." Moon moves herself around on her bed to find comfort.

"You might want to get your friend to come sit with us."

Janna, shuddering, walks into the room. Discomfortably leans against the nearest wall.

"Well, long ago, a Butterfly Queen disapprove of her daughter choice in a husband. So taking matters in her own hands. Tried to cast a spell to make her fall in love with a more suitable bachelor, but instead of a curse like spell. She got a visit from a women." Moon just noticing the other girl's hat. "That women had the ability to control what people could love. So a tradition was created where ever Queen would choose their daughters' future husband." Star grew slightly upset at this concept. "But of course the women herself would go on to have her own daughters. So for generations our family and the Love family worked together. Coming for each other in time of need. But one day, the women had moved on to a new partner, and when she bared that mans child, it was born a boy."

Janna caught onto the importance of this fact.

"That was fine at first, but it soon discovered that he could also control Love, not surprising as his sister all did too. that was a sign of possible danger, as the Butterfly family didn't want him kept around as they thought he would try taking advantage of a future princess so that he could gain power."

"That's why our family is at bad terms with them, cause they had a son?"

"Well, really they are at bad terms with us as, well, let's call her Mrs. Love," Moon grew tried referring to her as _women_ , "Mrs. Love found it quiet offensive."

"Couldn't we just apologize to them?" Star pointing out on how to get on better terms.

"Well, we never really had enough motivation to get in contact with them as the practice of choosing future kings just grew out of style."

Star sat on the bed. Simply thinking about how many of her grandmothers were force into marriages.

"Since I told you everything about them, I expect you want to still ask them about Love?"

Star unquestionably nods her head up and down.

"Well, I believe they aren't going to do anyone harm to anyone." The Queen did some pondering."So I guess I'll help you find them. If you promise not to get in trouble with them. Cause you know that they could force you to never love again," Star's mother caution the pair, "or something like that."


	6. First Meeting

**Words**

The ever growing house only keep getting more gigantic to the background of a dark rain storm.

"Jeez." The light brown with the beanie express. "You think they're giants or something."

"Well, they could just like overly large houses." The ever smaller body of a blonde girl replied.

One what believe she was right, but the door itself grew larger as they came to it. But somehow the stairs were the appropriate size for the girls.

As they climb the forty few steps. They began to see that the door could fit six normal doors.

That being an excellent size scale, as there was a normal door just made right into the bottom of the larger door.

"Guess they..." Janna started to say, but couldn't think of any explanations for this.

Star cautiously approach the smaller door. Knocking moderately soft in hopes of not being intimating.

Before Star could put her hand down, the small door opens.

"Hello."

Star and Janna stood in slight shock from the sudden response.

"Something wrong?" The elegant voice of the young women was charming.

"Uh," Star looked back at Janna, "no?" She cautionly said.

"Oh," the beautiful women in the dark maroon dress scanned the two, "something you need?"

"Yes!" Star shooting from her mouth. "I need advice about love."

"Of course, you came to the right place." The fair lady back away from the door. "Please, come in."

The pair stared at the gigantic house, as they followed the lady into it, that seemingly was built for a person the size of a small building.

"We don't get visitor often out here." Her dress was puffy and covered a lot of ground. "The family will be so pleased about this."

Star and Janna were know hearing a piano and laugher from the direction they were being led.

The lady slowly opens the large door that held the sounds behind it. As it reveals two figures dancing together in a massive dinner room. One being male and several times bigger then the small female figure besides them.

"Come on, I know you have it in you." The giant spun the women around like a top.

"Calm down Poly, I'm going to get sick." The spinning women playfully pleaded.

"Hello, we got guest." The women in the maroon dress called out two them, but they keep dancing. "Sorry," she looks to the two girls, "my younger brother is a bit immature, he still acts like his 80."

The women slowly walked over to the corner where another women in purple is playing the piano. She taps her on the shoulder and the music stops.

The two dancers finally stop and looks over to see the cause.

"Guests." She points to Star and Janna.

"Oh," The giant glances at the girls, "sorry. I got caught up." He swiftly picks up his dance partner and makes his way over to the huge table. The girls walking to it as well.

"Greetings." The gentle giant drops the women out of his arms into a chair and grabs himself the second biggest table meant for him, that was sitting next to even larger chair that was several times the one for the giant. "What's your names."

"Star," Star pulls out a seat. "and this is Janna." The two girls sit down.

"Star?" The giant raises an eyebrow. "What a lovely name." He gives off a chuckle. "Well, that one in the red dress-"

"Maroon." The guide corrects him.

"That one is Hermon, the oldest." He smiles. "She controls the love common between two romantic partner. You know, the traditional love." He leans backwards to have a look at the women at the piano. "The one in purple is Elsbeth. She controls, uh, well, it's more of the lust involved in love." He itches his head. "Which is still important."

Janna gives Elsbeth an interesting look.

"This one here," he pats his dance partner on the head, "is Mary." She gives a small wave. "She controls the love between family members." Elsbeth takes a sit at the table. "And there's me. The name's Polyphil, but you can just call me Phil." Phil gives a welcoming smile. "What brings you here?"

"We've got some questions about love." Star awkwardly shouts from the opposite of the long table.

"I have a different question." Janna gets up and walks over to get a closer spot, Star follows. "Why are you so big, when like" She looks at the women, "they're not?"

"Of course, reasonable question." He clears his throat. "It's because my father is a giant, which would make me a half giant, but my sisters are from a different father."

"Mother has a thing for giants." Hermon, in the maroon, playfully teases.

"My preference," the booming voice startles everyone, "isn't of anyone's concern." The evangelical mature women pacefully comes sit in her spot next to the half-giant.

The awkward silence of the clanking of steps only widens the smile on Phil's face.

"Greeting girls." The mature women takes her chair. "I'm the madam of the house," Her posture seemingly inverts the formal one of the Queen, "and I..." Her eyes stops at Star's cheeks. "and I am the one who you should be asking about love." She shakes off her gaze. "This clown," she points to Polyphil, "doesn't know anything about the business."

"Clown?" He laughs. "You don't have to tease me in front of the guests."

"What is it you want, Ms. Butterfly?" Mrs. Love leans back in her chair.

"Oh, ugh," Star shudders, having been distracted from her goal. "I wanted some advice about love."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, we're making a movie."

"Movie?"

Janna quickly comes to explain. "It's like a play in theatre."

"Oh," Mrs. Love chuckles at the thought, "a young princess turned playwright, looking for advice for their play about love." She glances at her youngest child, the child. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Janna props her feet onto the table.

"What kind of love?" The giant asks.

"Well," Star thinks for a second, "I guess like Hermon's type of love."

"Of course," Mrs. Love pushes her chair backwards and stands up, "the classic star-crossed lovers known for their popularity in Mewni plays." She stands between the teenagers and her long wavy hair swings back and forth.

"I'm assuming you aren't staying here and writing the rest of your play, right?" Her hair not only shined with anglic light, but it also smelled of the finest flowers in the dimensions.

"No," Star snaps from her trance caused by the lovely women, "I mean yes?"

"She means you're right." Janna crossed her proper feet.

"Yes," The mature women stands in thought, which puts Star back into a trance. "Okay, how about you take Hermon and Lil' Phil with you."

Hermon stands up. "Mother?"

"It's fine. You have a fragment of my powers." Mrs. Love walks over to her daughter. "I should be able to handle the demand of zero people who come visit us."


	7. Getting Settled

**Look at me. I'm writing a fan fiction on a website called . My classmates would have a field day if they found out about this.**

"Why is this house five sizes too small?" Phil said as he bump his head on the top of the doorframe of the entrance of the Diaz's house.

"It's a house meant for," Star thought of a word that wouldn't be offense, "much smaller people."

"It's actually pretty big for people like me." Janna chillfully robbed cabinets.

Polyphil was now crawling around.

"Can I ask why she's here?" Janna points to the women who was the dance partner of Phil.

"Her and Phil." Hermon pants down her puffy dress and slides through the doorframe. "She's considerably attached to him."

Mary waves Polyphil over towards the Diaz's dinner table where the ceiling was raised for the second floor.

"She took on the role of raising him and," Hermon brushes herself off, "She stopped talking to everyone else."

"Didn't she say something when we first came in?" Star closes the door after everyone.

"She tends to talk whenever she feels comfortable." Phil sat down with some comfort as his head had wiggle room.

"And since she's so dependent on him," Hermon tries to sit at the table next to the giant, "so goes everywhere with him."

Mary waves at Phil towards her. Phil bend his head over and Mary whispered into his ear.

"Oh, okay." He laughs at his second older sister. "She's asking where's the restroom, so she can powder her nose." He mocks her.

Mary stomps on his leg in defense.

"It's upstairs," Star leans on the counter that splits the dinner room from the kitchen, "and it has a sign with bathroom under repairs hanging on it."

"Don't hurt yourself." Phil shouts out as he watches her through the bars of wood. "Like last time."

"Poly!"

"What is going on out here." Marco opens his bedroom door to find a gorgeous women, who was the source of the noise from before, staring at him.

They freeze up and sit there staring at each other. Marco staring in awe, while Mary stared in fear.

Mary runs away in fear, back downstairs to safety.

Marco follows suits, until he gets to the staircase where some giants head is peering up at him.

"Hey." Phil tries to counteract his imitating figure with politeness. "Here working for Star."

Marco stares in disbelief.

Star jumps from behind the giant. "His going help with our movie."

"Movie?" Marco makes his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, the one about love."

Marco see a woman sitting at the table and a literal giant sitting up against the staircase like he was just relaxing in gym class. The lady from before is sitting right next to the giant on the far side and she is sitting up against the stairs as well.

"The name's Polyphil, but you can call me Phil." He introduces his two sisters and Star half hazardly explain her plan to Marco.

"Polyphil, that's Greek, right?" Marco stands in the kitchen with the rest of the people he knows.

"Yeah, I was born around that time."


	8. Getting Started

**The chapter before was going great, until Marco came around. I'm also writing more in a chapter.**

Marco struggled to place the old digital camera on to the stand. He couldn't fully understand how the pieces fit into each other or that it was facing the wrong way.

"Oh, Marco. Let me assist you with this." The older Diaz turned the camera and popped it onto the tripod.

"Oh," Marco's eyes darted around and he awkwardly leaned against the lens of the hulky camera, "I knew that, I just... uh, thought it would be the same way bewards." He chuckled.

"Yeah, of course, hijo." Mr. Diaz pulled his soon off the old technology. "Just be careful with it. I know how you and Star tend to act when she brings," He leans in and puts his hand next to his mouth, "her alien friends around."

"Dad" Marco's iconic crackly short scream insues. He turns towards the camera. "They're not aliens." He messes with a switch, which his father moves his to the button with the universal power symbol on it. "They're from a different dimension."

Mr. Diaz looks out to the giant man who was sitting on the ground and was still towering over everything. He darts his eyes to the demon looking boy and then shakes his head with a smile. "Of course, my apologies."

"What's up, Mr. Diaz." The unescapable Janna snooped by and started checking out the equipment.

"Oh, Janna. It's nice to see you." The boys backed away from the stand.

"Is it working?"

The handsome father worriedly hops towards her and starts flicking the little screen that was handing off the side.

"Yeah, it just doesn't always shows. It's kinda broken." His fury of flicks successfully has the screen showing what's it capturing. "Had it for a long time. It's older than Marco, himself."

"Is that right?" Janna nonchalantly leaned on the stand.

"Yes." Mr. Diaz's eyes turn up into the sky as he recalls some memories. "I recorded Marco's first steps with it." He grew a proud smile. "Me and Angie, Mrs. Diaz, used to record us, before little Marco was around, having fun ."

Janna raised her eyebrow as Marco became concerned.

"Not to say we don't have fun when he came around, just..." His recollection of his time in his prime brought a distraught look to him.

"Hey, you got the movie capturer going!" Star's voice booked from the front door of the house.

"Yeah, we got it... it..." Marco was got off guard.

"What are you wearing?" Janna asked as she chuckled.

Star had on a beret and a brown leather jacket. Her was tied back into two ponytails and she had a semi-serious face on.

She started walking towards them.

"Oh this," Star looked at her clothes, "Jackie told me I should look like a 'directingtor'." She attempt to pronounce the word.

"Director," Another voice came from inside the house. "A director, Star." Jackie Lynn Thomas peered her head the door.

"Yeah, that." Star turned back towards the camera crew. "What she said."

The three didn't share the same opinion on it. Marco looked at her in confusion. Mr. Diaz smiled and said, "You look amazing, Star." While Janna laugh.

As she whipped a tear of joy from her eyes she chuckled out, "You look like some old timey French painter."

"Yeah, she kinda does." Jackie jogs out of the house to catch up with Star.

As she runs, Janna pushes her elbow against Marco a couple of times. However, his eyes were far to busy with Star's outfit.

The brown leather jacket was a size to big for Star, and was halfway down her thighs. She was also wearing a tight pair of kakie jeans that ended before the ball of her ankle.

"I also think she looks amazing." Jackie said with a proud look in her eyes as she patted Star on the back.

"Thank you." Star couldn't possibly not be beaming with absolute joy when being complainted, but she quickly switch back to her semi-serious state.

"Now, however, we are not playing around anymore. We're making a movie." Star glances around to stare at everyone.

Tom and Hermon had been discussing with each other, while Polyphil was watching Mary waving at passing by people, who were confused by also eager to wave back at a beautiful woman.

"We start capturing parts for the movie building process." Star stares at them in her best attempt to intimidate them


End file.
